Single-inlet, multiple-outlet valves with simplified, efficient designs that allow precise selection of any one of a plurality of alternative fluid flow paths are scarce in the prior art, particularly in washer fluid supply systems such as those utilized on motor vehicles having multiple surfaces that require periodic mechanized washing initiated by an operator.
Some prior art valves employ designs that rely on fluid pressure for valve actuation, cause undue valve wear, or give rise to other inefficiencies. For instance, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0222156 A1 to Bissonnette (“Bissonnette”) discloses a washing apparatus for multiple vehicle surfaces that includes a valve system to enable operator selection of the vehicle surface to be washed. However, the alternative valve systems disclosed in Bissonnette are either pressure responsive or include multiple valves. The pressure responsive valve system and associated components disclosed in Bissonnette may cease to operate effectively as fluid supply diminishes and may wear quickly as a result of being actuated by fluid pressure. The alternative valve system disclosed in Bissonnette that includes multiple valves and associated components unduly increases the cost and complexity of system assembly and maintenance.